La Fête de la bière
by Nham
Summary: Défi n 59 du Poney fringant : "Une rumeur dans la Comté".


Défi n°59 du Poney fringant : "Une rumeur dans la Comté"

* * *

En Comté, la fête de la bière provoquait chaque année une effervescence particulière. La fête des pommes de la semaine passée avait bien entendu connu un succès certain - et la bière y avait coulé à flot - mais là non, décidément, c'était complètement différent. Toute la Comté était prête à boire, à chanter et à danser. Les hobbits allaient bien s'amuser pendant trois jours, et les vagues murmures guerriers venant de l'extérieur n'allaient pas entâcher le moins du monde la joie et la bonne humeur.

Le soleil ne s'était pas levé depuis longtemps et la taverne était déjà bien pleine et animée. En effet, si l'on souhaitait se retrouver au plus près du bar et des tonneaux, il fallait arriver tôt. Il paraîtrait même que certains auraient campé devant la porte afin d'être les premiers arrivés. Il restait cependant une place de libre à la grande table du milieu.

"Bonjour mes petits hobbits poilus ! Aujourd'hui... on boit !" Chaque client de la taverne se tut et tourna la tête en direction de l'entrée. Alfred était arrivé. Toute la salle l'acclama d'une seule voix. Alfred, qui tenait son troisième fils Danny dans les bras, leur répondit avec un rire démesuré mais néanmoins sincère. Sa simple présence avait changé l'atmosphère et la fête, la vraie, allait enfin pouvoir commencer.

Le groupe de jeunes hobbites de la table du fond à gauche l'observait tout particulièrement. Alfred était marié, et père, mais il possédait toujours un charme indéniable. "Vous savez les filles," dit Emily en se penchant vers le mileu du groupe comme pour dire un secret, "j'ai un peu tendu les oreilles au marché la semaine dernière... Et bien croyez-le croyez-le pas, ce serait pas tout rose avec sa femme." Ses copines, penchées en avant elles-aussi, se regardèrent les unes les autres, complices, et lâchèrent un "Wouhou !" très aigu et excité. Les voix se mélangeaient dans l'enthousiasme : "Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau..." "Tu crois qu'il fume quelle herbe ?" "Elle est vraiment laide. Moi j'ai jamais compris." "Un jour il m'a tapoté la tête... depuis je craque." "Moi je dis c'est pas son fils, regarde ça, même pas un sourire." Un mélange de désir et de jalousie qui serait vite noyé dans la bière. Emily leva sa chope : "Santé !"

"Hé patron ! Qu'est-ce qui faut faire pour se faire re-servir ? Jongler avec les bancs ?" Alfred se tourna vers ses compagnons et ils rirent ensemble à gorge déployée. Quel pitre, cet Alfred. Et alors que la serveuse remplissait les chopes de la table, il prit un coup de chaud et enchaîna blague sur blague, ne ralentissant que rarement le débit pour frotter les cheveux de son fils aux joues trop rouges. Alfred était en forme, et son audience était aux anges.

On discuta gaiement toute l'après-midi, le personnel s'assurant, lui, que personne ne meurt de soif. C'est un ami du cousin de Bill, vaguement shirriff, qui avait commencé à parler des Elfes et de leur présence un peu trop fréquente autour de la Comté. "Ça cache quelque chose," dit le Vieux. "Ça sent la guerre," lui répondit son voisin. Il ne fallut alors que quelques secondes à Alfred pour intervenir : "Oh hé ça va les deux grincheux. On est pas là pour se prendre la tête !" Et se tournant vers les autres : "Du houblon, pour les braves ! Du houblon, pour les braves !" Le chant fut repris par toute la salle et recouvrit bien rapidement la conversation, tuée dans l'œuf. "Du houblon, pour les braves !"

L'arrivée des musiciens en fin d'après-midi fit encore monter l'ambiance, et dès les premiers accords les clients eurent la bonne surprise de voir Alfred grimper sur la table pour danser. Sacré Alfred. De nombreux hobbits se succédèrent à ses côtés au cours de la soirée pour échanger quelques pas avec lui et rire un bon coup. Les noms prestigieux de Peregrin et de Meriadoc furent même évoqués par certains spectateurs.

La nuit bien avancée, le patron engagea doucement la fermeture. Car faire la fête c'est bien, mais il faut recommencer le lendemain. Et alors que la salle se vidait, un de ceux qui tenaient encore debout tapota le dos d'Alfred. "Encore une grande soirée, mon vieux. Allez, repose-toi bien, on remet ça demain !" Une dernière tape pour le saluer, et il le laissa là, non sans se cogner les pieds dans le petit Danny qui pleurnichait près de son père. Son père qui dormait, la bouche ouverte et la joue droite trempant dans une petite flaque de bière. Quel pitre, cet Alfred.


End file.
